Picture To Burn 2
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: Song fic about Olivia, hint of E/O, has Kurt Moss in it, but I really don't like him, but R&R please!


Song fic about Olivia and her old boyfriend Kurt Moss,

Song fic about Olivia and her old boyfriend Kurt Moss,

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, not a single thing, which is something I wish I could amend, but, sigh, I don't see that happening

Song fic about Olivia being dumped by Kurt, though I know she dumped him, but the song is about the guy dumping the girl, so, here it is! Hope you like it!

It was the night after Olivia and her coworkers had closed the case, and Kurt had called her over to his apartment, and she was expecting him to ask her to move in with him again. She went over there, and they had a nice dinner, and then sat down to watch some TV. Then, Kurt gets up and looks at Olivia.

"Kurt, what's up?"

"Olivia, we need, I mean, I think we should break up,"

"What?"

"I'm breaking up with you. I mean, you're a little crazy, and you're obsessive, and, well, we're just not good together, okay?" Olivia was shocked, but her face hardened as she stood up and said,

"Fine, but you're a redneck heartbreak who's really, really bad at lying. Goodbye, Kurt." She says bitingly and then strides out, leaving him openmouthed. She drives home in a fury, and when she gets home she plops down on the couch with a tub of ice cream.

_State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy, I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me, so go on tell you friends that I'm obsessive and crazy, that's fine, I'll tell mine you're gay, by the way,_

"Yeah, obviously I didn't get my fantasy, I actually was going to move in with him, I actually was, but apparently he loves himself more than he loves me! I should've realized it, I should've known he'd love himself more than he'd love me, but, I just, fell in love with him, I can't believe I was that stupid! Just like that dang car he never let me drive, just to spite me, I think."

Olivia mutters under her breath as she flips through the channels and eats her comfort food, the ice cream.

_I hate that stupid old, pickup truck you never let me drive, you're a redneck, heartbreak who's really bad at lying, so watch me strike a match on all my wasted time, as far as I'm concerned, you're, just another picture to burn,_

She eventually started dozing on the couch, and then was startled awake by her cell ringing. She saw that it was Elliot, and answered.

"Hello?"

"Olivia? You okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, we caught a case. Meet me at the precinct, okay?"

"Yeah, be there in a few," They clicked off, and Olivia got dressed, still furious at Kurt. She felt like she wanted to cry, but mentally slapped herself, telling herself she had no time to cry, and that Olivia Benson didn't cry, not for a man, not for anything. She was ready, and stormed out of her apartment, and drove to work, not aware of the car following her. She stalked into work, and Elliot, Munch and Fin all noticed the stormy look on her face and were extra careful around her that day. That night they closed the case, and Elliot and Fin decided that they would all go out for drinks. Olivia protested, but Elliot almost forced her to go.

_There's no time for tears I'm just sitting here, planning my revenge, there's nothing stopping me, from goin' out with all of your best friends, and if you come around, sayin' sorry to me, my daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be, _

While the others talked, Olivia sat there, sipping her drink, and thinking of ways that she could administer revenge on Kurt. She began scheming in her mind, and then was startled when someone touched her shoulder. She looked up to see Munch, Fin, Elliot and Cragen looking at her with concern. She attempted to smile and said,

"Sorry, wasn't paying attention, what'd you say?"

"We were asking you why you seem so pissed off today," Fin said, and Munch nodded.

"Oh, well, it's nothing, just, just, something came up, and, nothing,"

"Really? You know we don't buy that, Liv," Munch said reproachfully, and Olivia shrugs and said,

"Well, that's too bad, because that's all I'm going to tell you,"

"Oh really?" Elliot says, and they all fall silent, all of the men trying to outwait Olivia. She just sits back, smiles and goes back to planning her revenge. Then, she hears Cragen say,

"If it's a guy, let him know that if he comes around you again, he'll have to deal with a very pissed off Captain, and three pissed off Detectives, and we'll show him how sorry he'll be," She smiles, and says,

"No, I'll just go out with all of his best friends, while he's telling everyone how obsessive and crazy I am, I'll tell them that he's gay!" They looked surprised, so she flashes a half smile and walks out.

_I hate that stupid old, pickup truck you never let me drive, you're a redneck, heartbreak, who's really bad at lying, so watch me strike a match on all my wasted time, as far as I'm concerned, you're, just another picture to burn,_

Olivia drove home, and kept thinking about Kurt, and how she really, really hated him now. She couldn't figure out which revenge she wanted, so she figured she'd just go back to her original plan, go out with all of his friends and tell them that he's gay. Then, she'd just, throw all of his pictures into the river. She pulls up at her apartment, and walks to the door, opening the door, and then she senses someone behind her. She spins around, and sees Kurt standing there.

"Kurt, what're you doing here?"

"Seeing you, Liv," he says, grinning. He forces himself into the apartment, and shuts the door. He walks around, looking at the walls and stuff, while Olivia fumbles for her cell and uses her speed dial to call Elliot. When he answers, she says loudly,

"Kurt, what the heck are you doing here? You broke up with me!"

"I know, but, I'm thinking to myself that that was a mistake."

"A mistake?" Olivia says disbelievingly, and he nods, saying,

"Yes, I really, really miss you, Olivia,"

"Oh really?" Olivia says, and she sets the phone in her pocket so he can hear the whole thing.

_And if you're missing me, you better keep it to yourself, 'cause coming back around here, would be bad for your health, _

"I think coming back around here was a bad decision, Kurt, it'll be bad for your health,"

"How is that, Liv?"

"Because, you used to say that this place always made you sick,"

"I think I can deal with it for a little while, I'll only be here that long anyways," Olivia caught the implication in his voice, and says,

"No, no, you are not going to do that,"

"Do what?" Kurt says, grinning evilly and slowly advancing on her. She backed up into the bedroom, and then slammed the door shut and locked it. She backed up into the darkest corner of the room, and tried to shrink down, while grabbing the phone and whispering,

"Elliot, I think I can hold him off, where're you at?"

"Almost there, Liv, hold on!"

"What else am I going to do?" She says sarcastically, and puts the phone on the dresser top. She then spots her gun lying on the bed, and darts over to it, grabs it and darts back to her corner just as Kurt comes bursting in. She hurries to try and load it while Kurt looks for her, as he doesn't see her. He finally spots her, and comes over to her. She darts to the side of the bed and aims her gun at him. He just laughs and keeps coming at her. Just as the front door bursts open, a shot rang off and Kurt fell to the ground, as Olivia had shot him. Olivia looked over at Elliot, who had a scared expression on his face. She tried to smile, but he just looked at her. She holstered her gun, and started walking towards Elliot, but then an alarmed expression comes over his face and he shouts,

"Look out!" She whips around, to see Kurt sitting up, pointing a gun at her.

_I hate that stupid old, pickup truck you never let me drive, you're a redneck, heartbreak who's really bad at lying, so watch me stride a match on all my wasted time, as far as I'm concerned, you're, just another picture to burn,_

Just as the shot rings off from Kurt's gun, she says,

"I hate you, Kurt!" The bullet hits her and she falls down in slow motion onto the bed. Elliot rushes in there and shoots Kurt, and he falls down, unconscious, finally. Elliot leaps to Olivia's side, and lifts her up, saying,

"Olivia! Oh my God, no!" Then, just as Fin, Munch and Cragen rush in, she stirs. She opens her eyes, and sits up.

"You're not bleeding," Cragen says, and Olivia looks down.

"No, I got lucky, really lucky," She says, and pulls aside her shirt, and there's a bullet hole in her badge, where the bullet would have gone. They all sigh in relief, and then they all start laughing. The police come, takes Kurt away, and then everyone almost forces Olivia to go out for another drink with them. She agrees, but says,

"You guys go on ahead, there's something that I have to do."

"Oh no you don't, go do it, we'll wait for you." She shrugs, and goes to get a shoebox, and walks outside. They all watch her from the window, as she walks out into the middle of the parking lot, opens the box and stands up. They watch curiously as she takes out a box of matches, and lights one up. They look at each other, and then dash downstairs. They burst out onto the parking lot just as Olivia drops the match, and she's obscured by flames. Elliot rushes to her side, and she whispers,

"Burn baby burn," Elliot laughs and Fin, Munch and Cragen come up, and then Munch says,

"What the heck, Olivia?"

"You scared the crap out of us when you lit that match," Cragen says, and Fin asks,

"What's in the box, anyhow?"

"All the pictures I have of Kurt, and me and Kurt together, he was just another picture to burn, so I did," Olivia says quietly, and then Elliot puts his arm around her shoulders and says,

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go,"

_Burn, burn, burn baby burn, just another picture to burn, baby burn,_

That night, when Elliot takes Olivia home, he walks her in, and then he doesn't really want to leave, so he just accepts the drink offer that Olivia gives to him. Then, he says,

"It's getting kind of late, I'd better go,"

"Yeah, it is kind of late," Olivia agrees, and then they sit there.

"Um, you want to stay here?" Olivia suggests, and Elliot jumps at the chance,

"If you don't mind, I really don't want to drive home right now," She nods, and then stands up and impulsively kisses his cheek and says quickly,

"Night Elliot," She retreats into the bedroom, and Elliot growls,

"Oh no you don't, Olivia Benson, you can't just do that and walk away!" He knocks at her door, and she opens it. They talk for a moment, and then Olivia wraps her arms around his shoulders and draws him into the bedroom, and he shuts the door with his foot.

That song was 'Picture to Burn' by Taylor Swift,

Hope you liked it, I did another song fic to this song, but it's in CSI, it's about Sara and her old boyfriend Hank, go read it if you liked this one!


End file.
